Mordomo morre, doutor continua
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Crossover, oneshot, Pov talvez, quase deathfic... É um tanto horripilante. Sabem como é o Jezebel. O doutor e Cassian souberam que Sebastian é invencível, por meio do Card Master. A missão deles é o pegar e testar um soro desenvolvido pela Delilah.


**Mordomo morre, doutor continua...**

**Declaração: Conde Cain e Black Butler não me pertencem... E essa fic foi feita para a minha amiga Amy, com a esperança dela se acalmar.**

**Chibi- Nunca me imaginei interpretando o Jeze... Bem, vamos lá.**

**---------------------**

**Uma noite comum em Londres. A chuva cai pesadamente, fazendo a cena fora das casas e mansões, a rua, fique com um aspecto fantasmagorico. Assim que o mordomo de negro, deixou seu jovem mestre na cama, foi caminhando pelo corredor sombrio calmamente, levando na mão um castiçal. Toc, toc, toc. Já estava no seu quarto, despido, pronto para colocar seu pijama de seda negra quando... Aquele barulho de estranhas batidas na janela se fez presente.**

**Aquela era uma noite de luz cheia, por isso, o mordomo pôde ver perfeitamente a sombra que um certo alguém estava fazendo fora de casa. Por um momento, teve pena do condenado a estar ali, debaixo da chuva... Ele iria ver só uma coisa por interrompê-lo naquela hora da noite.**

**Toc, toc, toc... Nhéééééé.**

**Ele mal teve que mover um muscúlo para ir até o homem, o homem foi até ele. Oras, o corpo quente e frio, soltando baforadas bem nítidas por causa da chuva, avançou contra Sebastian com uma rapidez impressionante. Nada mal para um humano, pensou. Sentiu o contato de algumas gotas gelídas em sua pele, mas não do punho do outro na mesma. Uma luta. Mais uma... Que tédio. **

**Sem o desconhecido perceber, já tinha dado um belo soco na barriga do mesmo, que voôu contra a parede, ficando desorientado. Sim, tinha usado pouquissimo de sua força natural. Queria ter algum divertimento, já que teve um dia intediante com o seu mestre...**

**- ... Gh... Você é bom... - O ruivo, aparentemente, tinha o canto da boca manchada de sangue. Sabor. Cheiro. Cor. Textura... Tudo isso distraiu Sebastian por uma fração de segundos, o que foi fatal para ele. Sentiu algo ser injetado em seu pescoço e quase imediatamente não sentiu mais o controle em seu corpo.**

**- C-c-c-como...? - Seus olhos rubros miraram para trás, porém já estava perdendo rapidamente sua conciência. A última coisa que viu, foram vários fios prateados juntos... E o mordomo desmaiou.**

**- Bom trabalho, Cassian.**

**- Obrigado, doutor... - O ex-ajudante deu um sorrisinho, ainda um pouco fraco e dolorido.**

**- Fique quieto. Vou dar uma injeção e essa dor vai passar... temporariamente.**

**- Sim, Jeze...**

**--------------------**

**Lugar novo. Sebastian se encontrava em uma sala muito branca, sob a luz de algumas velas. **

**- Ah, ainda bem que acordou... - Nisso, falou um homem que parecia ser o doutor, totalmente coberto por roupas brancas, pelas luvas, pelo óculos meia-lua, por uma mascára e uma touca; tinha os cabelos presos em uma longa trança.**

**- ... - O moreno ainda não sentia nada, mas virando um pouco os olhos, via que ainda deveria estar nu, debaixo de umas toalhas que lhe cobriam as partes intímas.**

**- Não se preocupe... Logo, logo, seus sentidos irão funcionar perfeitamente. - E injetando uma outra dose de líquido incolocar na pele pálida do seu paciente, realmente, aquilo fez Sebastian se reanimar e tentou se levantar, porém, correntes, amarras de couro fortes e algemas estavam o prendendo.**

**Jezebel e alguns assistentes da Delilah deram um passo para trás, pois incrivelmente, aquele ser estava conseguindo se libertar, de um a um, dos objetos que o prendia. Assim que chegou no último, o moreno se colocou de pé e ficou cara a cara com aquele homem que tinha certeza, era o mesmo de antes.**

**Cassian, em seu novo corpo e ainda com uma faixa na cabeça, correu para tentar impedir qualquer ação violenta do outro contra o doutor, mas não foi preciso. Logo, Sebastian sentiu-se mal e chegou até a cair de joelhos. **

**- O que... Você fez... Comigo...? - Não conseguia manter a voz firme, gaguejava.**

**- Ah, isso é apenas um novo soro que faz a vitíma... Oh, quer dizer, o paciente sentir tudo, apesar de não poder se mover muito. Vamos, quero ele de novo deitado.**

**E assim ocorreu. Cassian voltou a olhar de longe, enquanto observava aquela cena que com certeza Jezebel adorava: abriu a parte do estômago de Sebastian com um bisturi bem afiado. O moreno de olhos vermelhos mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não gemeu pela dor. Com as mãos mesmo, Jeze ia pegando os orgãos pulsantes de Sebas e foi desconectando as veias deles. Primeiro foram os rins, depois desenrolou totalmente o intestino delgado e enfim retirou o intestino grosso. Mandou os seus ajudantes colocarem aqueles orgãos em potes de formol, e um para que descobrisse que tipo sangüineo era o do mordomo.**

**Assim, voltando sua atenção ao que tinha sobrado, Jezebel continuou. Retirou um dos pulmões e quando tocou no coração, sentiu uma imensa vontade de agarrar aquela carne vermelha e pulsante e afundar sua pele nela. Mas não podia fazer aquilo... Então, apertou-o. Apertou com vontade, sentindo os batimentos e o olhar temporário de surpresa de Sebastian. E então... Apagou. Jezebel mandou alguém acabar o seu trabalho e se retirou para o andar superior, de onde o Card Master o aguardava. Cassian olhou o corpo largado sobre a cama, ensanguentado, com a barriga e peito a mostra, ainda com os olhos abertos, morto. Quem diria, para alguém que conseguiu se libertar daquele amontoado de objeto, morrer assim, por causa de algumas injeções aplicadas no seu corpo. A medicina, tanto quanto o homem que amava, eram terríveis...**

**- E pensar que ele era considerado maligno... - Se virou e acompanhou o jovem.**

**Uma das ajudantes pegou a agulha e a linha, enquanto se aproximava do cadáver. Imaginou, se assustando, que ele tinha piscado... Voltou a se concentrar, mas era difícil, pois via o coração batendo... Quando terminou, deu ordens para que prendessem bem o homem novamente a cama e aplicassem aquela injeção. Daria a notícia de que o paciente tinha sobrevivido e o soro fabricado pela Delilah tinha dado certo... O moreno sobrevivera mesmo sem alguns dos orgãos, e poderia ser cobaia para testes, então, poderiam prosseguir com o próximo experimento...**

**Assim, Sebastian ganhou uma pequena foice dentro de sua barriga, que era roxa e tinha três lâminas. Pensando que aquilo tinha sido um sonho, pois no dia seguinte se encontrava na cama, nu por sinal, não contou nada para o Ciel e viveu sem alguns orgãos dentro de si. Ele era mesmo um mordomo negro... Aliás, com os orgãos coletados, Jezebel trabalhou para tentar fazer alguma fórmula de fortalecimento e resistência as pessoas. **

**Fim**

**--------------------**

**Chibi- Nunca gostei inteiramente do Sebastian mesmo... Ele é mais du-mau do que o Riffael... Ou fica no mesmo nível que ele.**

**Achei que ficou estranho Sebastian ficar tão vunerável assim... Mas quem vai entender o que o doutor Jezebel faz e fica colocando dentro dos pobres infelizes, não é?**

**Bem, desculpem aos que não gostaram...**

**Bye bye. **


End file.
